


Stories

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's having the strangest dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> It should be said that I haven't actually watched/read/seen The Savages yet, so if anything here is obviously incorrect to someone who has, please let me know & I'll fix it if I can!

“Steven. _Steven_.” The voice was one he recognised, but it was impossible for the speaker to be here. He must still be dreaming, he decided, and kept his eyes shut, not wanting to wake and break the illusion.

“Oh, well,” said the voice, beginning to sound irritated, “if you won’t wake up, I suppose I shall just have to tip this glass of water over you, although it isn’t the way I meant to say hello again.”

Steven opened his eyes and saw that, impossibility be damned, Vicki was sitting on the edge of his bed. “You can’t be here.”

“The Doctor brought me,” said Vicki. She looked different, he noticed, as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the pillows. Her hair was longer, her face a little thinner, and she was older, but it was unquestionably her.

“Why? What happened?”

“Quite a lot,” she said. “There was a war.”

“Troilus?”

“Quite a _lot_ happened,” said Vicki again. “Quite a while ago.” And that, it seemed, was all she was prepared to give him.

Steven frowned. “Wait, did you say the Doctor brought you? Where is he?”

“He wouldn’t stay. He said he couldn’t. He didn’t mean even to stop and speak to me, but when he saw how things had turned out – well, he couldn’t leave it alone, of course. He said you had a whole planet of your own so you’d probably have somewhere to let me stay, and it’d be nearer my own time – though I don’t know if I really care about that any more. But I _did_ think it would be very good to see you again.”

“Oh,” said Steven, not entirely sure what he should make of that.

“Oh, and he said I would be just the person to make sure you didn’t turn out to be a dictator, because you never know.”

“Well, really! I’m not surprised he didn’t stick around to hear my reaction to that!”

Vicki smiled. “Yes, I know. And he was different, Steven. A whole different person. He wasn’t sure it would be a good idea. But he said to send you all his best wishes and he hoped you were getting into democracy by now.”

“This is crazy,” said Steven. “It must be a dream.”

Vicki heaved a sigh at his slowness. “Oh, Steven, after all this _time_! Yes, it is a real ship, and that is a scanner, and that’s a real Viking helmet and –”

“All right, all right – but what about history or myth or – whichever it is?”

Vicki gave an odd little laugh. “Don’t you know that Cressida betrays Troilus for her Greek lover Diomedes? Well, I’m not much into betrayal and things – but here I am. It just all happened the long way round.”

“Hang on –”

“You don’t already have a queen, do you?” she asked. “Because, you know, I’ve had practice. You won’t find anyone better.”

He gave her a dark look. “No. I’d already worked that out.”

Vicki leaned forward and kissed him. “Well, then.”

If it was a dream, Steven thought, he was going to stay right here in it for as long as he could.


End file.
